


Black Night

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46





	

La notte era davvero nera.  
Non si vedevano stelle nel cielo e la luna era nascosta dalle nubi.  
Il buio avvolgeva ogni cosa, tutto era oscuro, come il loro futuro.  
Era uscito sul ponte a prendere aria.  
Aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee.  
Fissava l'orizzonte, il nero del cielo si univa a quello del mare in un’oscurità indistinta, tanto da non capire più dove finisse l'uno e iniziasse l’altro.  
Era questo che gli era accaduto?  
John non poteva fare a meno di chiederselo: era stato inghiottito dall'oscurità che albergava nell'animo e nel cuore del suo capitano? Oppure aveva abbracciato egli stesso quell'oscurità, l'aveva imbrigliata, domata e usata a suo piacimento, l'aveva resa sua e l'aveva usata per raggiungere il suo scopo?  
Era una vittima? Oppure era il carnefice?  
Una cosa era certa i loro nomi erano legati per sempre, come quel cielo e quel mare.  
E non potevano esistere storie più nere di quelle che raccontavano le loro gesta.  
Non esisteva un solo pirata o marinaio che raccontando una storia su Flint, non menzionasse anche lui e lo stesso avveniva per lui, non c'era storia su di John Silver in cui il capitano Flint non comparisse.  
Una flebile voce, la voce della ragione, quella che di solito era abituato a seguire, ancora suggeriva nella sua testa di lasciar perdere quel cammino costellato di sangue e morte.  
Di lasciar perdere lui, James Flint.  
Per seguire quell'uomo ci aveva rimesso una gamba e adesso, che scelta aveva.  
Su quella nave aveva rispetto e potere.  
Su quell'isola era considerato un re.  
Altrimenti, era solo uno storpio senza voce.  
Su quella nave invece, su quell'isola la sua voce acquistava potere e unita a quella di Flint dava vita a un'eco, un'eco capace di sobillare le folle.  
Un'eco capace di cambiare il destino.  
E adesso tutti si aspettavano che questo avvenisse di nuovo.  
Si aspettavano una vittoria.  
Resa incondizionata.  
Doveva punirli tutti, tutti coloro che avevano disertato, era questa la promessa.  
L'indomani mattina si sarebbe combattuta la battaglia di Nassau, si sarebbe compiuta la vendetta di Long John Silver.  
-Hai voluto il comando e adesso che l'hai ottenuto hai forse qualche ripensamento?-  
La voce di Flint alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.  
Un sorriso di scherno si dipinse sul volto del capitano.  
Percepiva la paura nel suo cuore, e se ne prendeva gioco.  
Del resto sapeva benissimo come doveva essere trovarsi nella posizione di dover ordinare degli uomini di andare a morire.  
Ne sarebbero morti a centinaia domani.  
E tutto quel sangue si sarebbe riversato sulle sue mani.  
Quella guerra era nata per volere di Flint ma non si sarebbe conclusa nel suo nome.  
I capitani avevano votato e avevano scelto.   
Dopo le notizie giunte da Nassau e dopo quello che Billy aveva fatto, non c'era scelta John Silver avrebbe condotto l'attacco. Gli uomini avrebbero risposto a lui e a lui soltanto.  
-Non certo grazie a te capitano!- sbottò John quasi offeso.  
-Adesso sei tu il capitano!- gli ricordò Flint con tono di sfida.  
-Decisione che ti sei guardato bene dall'appoggiare-lo rimproverò.  
-Puoi biasimarmi?- lo guardò dall'alto al basso come se volesse scrutargli l'anima.  
John annuì in silenzio e tornò a fissare le onde, no non lo biasimava e lui lo sapeva.  
-Credevo ti fidassi di me!- disse dopo un po’ tornando a guardarlo.  
Con quel suo sorrisetto ironico di chi conosce già la risposta.  
Flint non si fidava, non si fidava di nessuno, neppure di se stesso.  
Aveva perso quel lusso anni fa, quando con l'inganno gli avevano portato via l'unica persona che avesse mai amato.  
Era assurdo anche solo aver pensato che stavolta per lui avrebbe fatto un'eccezione.  
-Vuoi attentare alla mia vita capitano?- chiese sorridendo, ma con una punta di preoccupazione nella voce.  
Lo aveva di nuovo chiamato capitano, per qualche oscura ragione non riusciva a smettere di farlo.  
Non sapeva se era rispetto o paura.  
Flint sorrise, probabilmente il pensiero gli aveva attraversato la testa, John si frapponeva fra lui e la sua vendetta e John sapeva bene che fine faceva di solito chi tentava di mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote.  
-Siamo soli su questo ponte, gli uomini dormono, e nonostante nessuno crederebbe che sono finito in acqua per sbaglio, potresti farlo passare per un suicidio, il povero Silver non ha retto alla tensione- disse John guardandolo fisso negli occhi e alla fine Flint distolse lo sguardo.  
-Sei fuori strada- rispose - ammetto di aver indugiato su quest'idea per qualche secondo, ma non credo che farti fuori adesso, possa giovare a qualcuno.- concluse incerto ma era una bugia.  
In realtà era arrabbiato per quella votazione, furioso addirittura, ma stavolta era diverso, il pensiero di rimuovere l'ostacolo, cioè il pensiero di uccidere John non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato.   
Altre volte lo aveva fatto.  
Con Gates erano amici e lui lo aveva ucciso.  
Eppure con John era diverso, quel ragazzo lo capiva, non riusciva a spiegarlo a parole ma sentiva che fosse l'unico in grado di capire le sue motivazioni fino in fondo è di condividerle perfino.  
All'improvviso qualcuno li raggiunse sulla stiva tagliando i fili ai pensieri di Flint.  
-Capitano..- chiamò una voce e i due si girarono all'unisono.  
Un uomo della ciurma con lo sguardo basso e spaventato ripeté incerto -Capitan Silver-.  
Probabilmente aveva paura che Flint gli saltasse addosso per strappargli gli occhi dalle orbite per la rabbia, o solo perché gli andava, chissà, pensava Silver, le voci ultimamente, le storie, su di lui, avevano preso una piega incontrollabile.  
Nessuno conosceva le motivazioni di Flint, soltanto John, soltanto lui conosceva l'uomo dietro la maschera, e in qualche modo questo lo faceva sentire diverso dagli altri, lo rendeva sicuramente diverso dagli altri agli occhi di Flint, c'erano state delle confidenze fatte a lui e a lui soltanto, per questo era infastidito dal comportamento del ex capitano lo riteneva degno delle sue confidenze, ma non abbastanza per guidare gli uomini.  
Flint si voltò di nuovo verso il mare a fissare l'orizzonte.   
I suoi pensieri imperscrutabili per John.   
Il marinaio continuò -la tua cabina è pronta, puoi scendere a riposare se lo desideri-. Parlando indugiò sulla sua gamba, o meglio su quel che ne restava e Flint se ne accorse, anche se era di spalle quell'uomo sembrava sempre tenere sotto controllo l'intera situazione.   
Silver aveva voglia di spaccare la faccia a quell'uomo che aveva dubitato di lui, soprattutto perché lo aveva fatto apparire inadatto al compito di fronte a Flint.  
Ma fece finta di niente e l'uomo se ne andò così come era arrivato.  
Scese di nuovo il silenzio, lo sguardo di Flint era ancora perso all'orizzonte.  
Sul viso un’espressione nostalgica, triste.  
Lo sentiva allontanarsi, scivolare sempre più lontano, vagare in posti e in luoghi che Silver non poteva raggiungere, che in realtà non voleva raggiungere, ma che a volte non si spiegava perché avrebbe voluto conoscere, forse per conoscerlo meglio, a volte si domandava che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse avuto a che fare con James invece che con Flint, probabilmente si sarebbe trovato a penzolare da una forca o chissà forse si sarebbero passati accanto senza nemmeno considerarsi.  
-Dovresti andare a riposare Capitano- esordì all'improvviso Flint, con una strana inflessione della voce sull'ultima parola e continuò -Domani ci attende una grande giornata, dovresti scegliere bene a chi dedicare il tuo tempo stanotte, potrebbe essere la tua ultima notte-. Guardava fisso dall'altra parte del ponte sulla nave che veleggiava al loro fianco, dritta in piedi si ergeva la figura di una donna, era Madi.  
E così facendo fece per allontanarsi ma Silver disse: "Pensavi a lui? A Thomas?"   
Fissando Madi aveva pensato a Thomas? Al suo amore perduto? Silver non era riuscito a tenerselo per se, la curiosità lo aveva spinto a domandare, gli era scivolato fuori e adesso avrebbe voluto non averlo mai fatto.  
In realtà non voleva neanche veramente sapere la risposta.  
A sentire quel nome Flint si irrigidì, era da tempo che non lo sentiva pronunciare ad alta voce da qualcuno. Perfino lui e la stessa Miranda a volte si rifiutavano di farlo, era come se anche solo dire il suo nome facesse troppo male, riaprisse una voragine di dolore che difficilmente poteva essere richiusa.   
Non si aspettava quella domanda, non si aspettava in realtà che avrebbero mai tirato fuori quell'argomento di nuovo.  
Ma Silver non aspetto che lui riuscisse a formulare una risposta disse solamente "potrebbe essere l'ultima sera anche per te Capitano e non dovresti passarla da solo neanche tu".   
E si allontanò zoppicando non lasciando il tempo a Flint di replicare nulla.  
Chiuso nella cabina del Capitano, tra i libri e gli oggetti che una volta erano appartenuti a Flint, Silver si aggirava irrequieto, non riusciva a dormire, forse avrebbe dovuto seguire il consiglio del suo vecchio capitano e passare la notte con qualcuno. Con Madi magari.  
Forse sarebbe uscito sul ponte a cercarla.  
Ma non ora.   
Scelse invece un libro dalla libreria e iniziò a leggere, non sapeva bene cosa stava cercando, era sempre stato affascinato dalla personalità del capitano, e la curiosità era da sempre il suo punto debole.  
Aveva il dono di capire le esigenze delle persone e sfruttarle a suo vantaggio, ma Flint, lui era un mistero, lo era sempre stato, e questo in realtà lo affascinava non poco, sapeva leggere le persone capire quello che volevano, gli bastava osservare per un po' con attenzione, era quasi un dono in realtà piegare le loro esigenze e debolezze al proprio volere, adattarle ai propri scopi, utilizzare i desideri più segreti degli uomini per trarne un qualche vantaggio.  
Ma con Flint, con Flint era diverso.   
La sua figura era avvolta nel mistero e questo non aveva fatto altro che spingerlo a indagare più a fondo e alla fine in quell'indagine si era perso. Adesso sapeva molto più che all'inizio sicuramente ma la curiosità non si era placata, forse in quei libri, in quegli oggetti avrebbe trovato le risposte alle sue domande.  
In quel momento la porta si aprì di scatto, rapidamente Silver portò la mano alla pistola e la puntò in direzione dell'intruso, che rispose prontamente puntando la pistola di rimando.  
Era Flint sorpreso quanto lui di avere una pistola puntata in faccia.  
-Che cazzo stai facendo vuoi spararmi?- gli chiese.  
-Che cazzo stai facendo tu?  
Vuoi farti sparare?- rispose di rimando Silver.  
-No idiota! Che ci fai qui?-chiese Flint e sembrava genuinamente sorpreso.  
-Bè sì da il caso capitano, che questi siano gli alloggi del capitano e quindi in quanto capitano è qui che devo stare- disse Silver tutto d'un fiato.  
-Che diavolo stai dicendo? Sembra che tu abbia iniziato a parlare come Rackham!-esclamò Flint.  
-Oh per l’amor del cielo vuoi farmi fuori? Dillo e basta e facciamola finita, giochiamo a carte scoperte- sbottò Silver.  
-Vuoi abbassare quell'arma idiota?-Flint iniziò a spiegare, posò la sua pistola sul tavolo e versandosi da bere del Rum si sedette alla scrivania.  
-No ma fai pure!- esclamò Silver spazientito poggiando finalmente la pistola accanto alla sua.  
-Credevo che non ci fosse nessuno, credevo che avresti seguito il mio consiglio che fossi andato a cercare la ragazza. Avevo solo bisogno di prendere una cosa.- e iniziò a guardarsi in torno.  
-Questo?- chiese Silver porgendogli il libro che aveva iniziato a leggere.  
L'aveva trovato e probabilmente aveva letto la dedica, ma non importava era quasi un sollievo, pensava Flint, che finalmente qualcuno sapesse, che Silver sapesse.  
-L'hai letto?- chiese non sembrava preoccupato o imbarazzato per la dedica scritta sulla prima pagina, in realtà Silver credeva che la sua fosse pure e semplice curiosità letteraria.  
-Ho letto solo la prima pagina e mi è bastato Non mi sono mai reputato un tipo da libri,  
Non sono certo Thomas, non credo sarei in grado di apprezzarlo a pieno...-di nuovo quel nome chissà perché continuava a tirarlo fuori.  
Probabilmente era infastidito dal fatto che Flint fosse corso in quella stanza a cercare Thomas e con disappunto avesse trovato solamente lui.  
Era consapevole di non essere all'altezza, che non avrebbe mai potuto prendere il suo posto, in realtà neanche lo voleva, o forse si?  
Iniziava a dubitare di sé stesso e questo non gli piaceva, l'effetto che quell'uomo aveva su di lui non gli piaceva, doveva stare attento uno schema è uno schema, doveva ricordarselo.  
-Certo potrei scriverne uno- iniziò.  
Cercava di scrollarsi quel fastidio di dosso, da quando era venuto a sapere della sua esistenza, si sentiva quasi in competizione con quel tipo, Thomas. Che idiozia, era l'unica persona al mondo con cui Flint avesse attualmente un qualche minimo rapporto non era abbastanza? Senza dimenticare poi che fine erano destinate a fare le persone che aveva assunto questo ruolo in passato.  
Si versò del Rum sedendosi dall'altra parte del tavolo. -Certo che potrei scrivere un libro anche io, "John Silver e l l'arte della guerra: il prode condottiero pirata che libero Nassau" -sorrise compiaciuto.  
Flint rise.  
Era raro che lo facesse.  
E a John piaceva essere l'artefice di quell'evento straordinario o quanto meno raro.   
Sentiva di avere un ascendente su di lui, e questa consapevolezza in un certo senso lo esaltava e lo stordiva al tempo stesso.  
La bestia era stata domata, il terribile Capitano Flint, dal cuore nero come la notte, come la bandiera che veleggiava sulle loro teste, che nessuno era in grado di controllare, si confidava con lui, e questo in qualche modo lo rendeva speciale.   
Rideva addirittura alle sue battute.   
Non credeva avrebbe mai visto questo giorno arrivare.  
-Sul serio se il nostro caro governatore può scrivere un libro e trarne un profitto potrei farlo anche io!-continuò mentre si versava altro rum.  
-Più che altro potresti scriverne uno che racconti le tue gesta di cuoco "capitan Silver è il suo maiale arrosto storia di una tragedia sventata- rispose Flint di rimando ridendo di nuovo di gusto.  
-Andiamo non era così male-protestò John fintamente offeso.  
-Non era male? Era la cosa più disgustosa che avessi mai mangiato- insistette Flint.  
-Credo che tu abbia ragione- ammise alla fine John.  
Risero insieme così tanto da farsi andare il rum di traverso e andarono avanti per un po’ ad inventare libri immaginari per tutti i membri della loro ciurma.  
Barbanera, Jack, Bonnie persino Billy.  
La candela si era consumata e la bottiglia era ormai vuota quando Flint disse - Forse dovremmo andare a dormire.-   
Avrebbe voluto rimanere ancora a chiacchierare con Silver in realtà.  
Per un attimo, la guerra, Miranda, il dolore, la morte, perfino Thomas, tutto quanto era stato dimenticato e lui era solo un uomo che beveva del Rum e si divertiva.  
Si era fatto coinvolgere da quel tipo, non lo avrebbe creduto possibile, alla sua età cascarci di nuovo, aveva messo una barriera tra lui e il mondo e non aveva permesso più a nessuno di entrare, ma quel tizio, non sapeva come, con quei capelli assurdi e la sua ostinazione si era fatto breccia nel suo muro e adesso?  
Si era reso di nuovo vulnerabile, non sarebbe dovuto accadere.  
Silver aveva paura di essere trascinato a fondo con lui e aveva ragione.  
Lo aveva trasformato, lo aveva plagiato a sua immagine e somiglianza senza neanche accorgersene, lo aveva invitato nell'oscurità che albergava la sua anima e ora lo aveva infettato.  
Rovinava tutto ciò che toccava non poteva permettersi di farlo anche con lui.  
Non voleva farlo anche con lui.  
-Forse farai ancora in tempo a raggiungerla- disse cercando di sembrare convincente.  
-Chi Madi? Lei mi piace, ho capito te ne sei accorto bravo, è una ragazza molto bella e forte, rispettata e temuta dal suo popolo ma è anche fragile e mi ricorda te in un certo senso.- si pentì subito dopo averlo detto gli piaceva e gli ricordava Flint ? Ma che cazzo stava dicendo pensò distogliendo gli occhi imbarazzato.  
Flint lo guardò sorpreso alzando un sopracciglio un sorriso si dipinse sul suo volto.   
Si alzò barcollando dal tavolo aveva bevuto troppo Rum, e si diresse verso la porta. - Quindi io ti piaccio Capitano? Sono bello e forte?-   
Flint si divertiva a prenderlo in giro, a vederlo in imbarazzo sapeva quello che intendeva, non credeva certo che gli piacesse in quel senso.  
Aprì la porta e stava per uscire ma Silver si alzò dal tavolo e si diresse verso di lui zoppicando, dal suo volto non trapelava imbarazzo ma Flint cercò di decifrare quello che vedeva rabbia forse, che avesse esagerato?  
-Lo odio- disse richiuse con un tonfo la porta alle sue spalle e lo bloccò contro di essa vicinissimo al suo volto aggiunse -Lo odio- i suoi occhi fremevano di rabbia.  
-Cosa? Che cazzo ti prende?- disse Flint onestamente non capiva quel suo cambio di umore improvviso.   
-Come lo dici .."Capitano" con quella voce ironica e carica di disprezzo lo sappiamo tutti e due quello che pensi. E non cerco di certo la tua approvazione o ammirazione ma esigo il tuo rispetto, quindi smettila con quel tuo "capitano" e chiamami Silver o John o come più ti aggrada magari non chiamarmi affatto ma falla finita, non sarò Thomas ma ho preso il tuo posto in questa maledetta ciurma, dovrà pur significare qualcosa no, ho perso una gamba nel processo e non mi reputi ancora all'altezza, non pensi che mi impegni abbastanza?- sputo fuori tutto d'un fiato.  
\- Che c'entra Thomas? Che stai dicendo sei forse impazzito?- chiese stupito.  
-Forse ..non lo so se c'entra o non c'entra so solo che lui per te era un santo e invece con me tu sei sempre così ..cristo non ti sopporto-  
Flint non ci stava capendo niente forse Silver era solamente ubriaco.  
Continuava a fissarlo a un centimetro dalla sua faccia con lo sguardo furioso.  
-Chi diavolo credi di essere? - rispose il capitano dopo essersi ripreso -Credi che io ti sopporti? Costantemente nella mia ombra come un pappagallo a blaterare ciò che è giusto e ciò che non lo è? Smettila di parlare di cose che non sai. Sei una spina nel fianco costante tu tu...- gli occhi verdi che scintillavano alla luce della candela la rabbia lo accecava e non riusciva più a ragionare lucidamente, ma non sapeva da dove venisse.  
Forse era la consapevolezza di avere un disperato bisogno di lui, consapevolezza che aveva raggiunto in quel momento e in quella stanza ma che non avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Era l'unica persona al mondo che riuscisse a capirlo e pure non aveva capito niente.  
Questo la diceva lunga su di lui.  
Si calmò fece un respiro profondo.  
-Mi dispiace- disse.  
John si sentì mancare era la fine del mondo il capitan Flint si era scusato?  
-come scusa?- il suo viso si addolcì- hai detto che ti dispiace?-   
-Ok imbecille non ricamarci sopra, voglio solo dirti.. che non mi da fastidio che tu sia il capitano, perché vedo quello che hai fatto e i risultati che hai ottenuto. Non sei come loro sei come me e questo mi spaventa, ma non è per me che ho paura. Ci sei riuscito sei arrivato in cima ma più in alto si sale John più rovinosa è la caduta ricordatelo! Adesso sarà meglio che vada. Dovresti davvero raggiungere quella ragazza e essere felice- concluse e si girò di nuovo ad aprire la porta.  
John era sorpreso da quel discorso a cuore aperto non se lo aspettava.  
Una consapevolezza si faceva strada nel suo cuore e davvero poteva giurare di non sapere di volerlo fare finché non lo fece.  
-Ti ho già detto che non sopporto che tu mi dica quello che devo fare e comunque non credo che stanotte la passerò con lei- Flint non capiva ma John aveva tanti amici a differenza sua forse preferiva starsene con i suoi uomini.  
\- Fai quello che ritieni più giusto ma non dovresti sprecare del tempo non sai quanto te ne può restare- insistette Flint.  
\- Sei ripetitivo capitano chi di noi due è il pappagallo adesso? Non sto sprecando il mio tempo- chiuse di nuovo la porta dietro alle spalle di Flint con un tonfo.  
-Non è la persona con cui voglio stare non in questo momento almeno, non questa sera, questa sera ...- si avvicinò pericolosamente alla sua bocca i suoi occhi azzurri vicinissimi al suo viso e con tutta il coraggio che poteva trovare posò un bacio lieve e leggero sulle sue labbra.  
-Sono esattamente dove voglio essere- concluse nel suo orecchio.  
Non si pentiva di nulla, aveva finalmente capito perché ce l'aveva così tanto con Thomas.  
Voleva Flint non solo come braccio destro, non solo come alleato, non solo come amico, lui lo voleva, lo voleva e basta, voleva che fosse suo, almeno per una volta, non di Miranda, non della ciurma, ne tanto meno di Thomas, voleva che fosse suo, per quella notte, suo e di nessun altro.  
Per Flint era tutto così strano e lui era così ubriaco, domandò a se stesso se non stesse sognando.   
-F- forse dovresti andare- disse incerto sul da farsi. Rimase immobile come congelato, questo davvero non l'aveva previsto.  
-Sono i miei alloggi Capitano- disse Silver baciandolo sotto il collo per provocare una sua reazione.  
Brividi percorsero la schiena di Flint che si appoggiò alla porta per non cadere.  
Sapeva di non poter far finta di niente ancora a lungo qualcosa avrebbe parlato al suo posto molto presto.  
\- In realtà sono gli alloggi del capitano e se continui a chiamarmi a quel modo nessuno ti prenderà sul serio e nemmeno io- cercò di ritrarsi e di ritrovare un contegno.   
Silver si ritrasse e lo guardo dall'alto al basso, gli lanciò uno sguardo malizioso accompagnato da un sorriso, le sue intenzioni erano chiare, ma non lo avrebbe costretto doveva volerlo anche lui, e già il semplice fatto di essere ancora vivo dopo quello che aveva osato fare lo faceva ben sperare.  
-Forse- disse guardandolo come uno squalo guarda una preda -dovresti rimanere e non andartene Capitano del resto sono i tuoi alloggi...l hai detto tu.. sono gli alloggi del capitano...-  
Si riavvicinò a lui e Flint si spiaccicò contro la porta.  
Silver si spinse con la punta del piede buono sempre più in alto buttandosi con tutto il peso su di lui.  
Le loro labbra si toccarono di nuovo.  
-S se lo facciamo ..se io e te facciamo questa cosa noi non...- Silver lo interruppe.  
-Non cambia niente Capitano.. uno schema rimane uno schema Thomas , Miranda e adesso io.. ma io..-iniziò ma stavolta fu Flint ad interromperlo.  
Incapace di controllarsi oltre invertì le loro posizioni, lo spinse contro la porta inchiodandolo con il suo peso contro il muro.  
-..Tu sarai la mia fine- concluse per lui. E subito dopo si fece largo tra le sue labbra con la sua lingua.  
Silver non fece nessuna resistenza era quello che voleva.   
Flint lo baciava e lui rispondeva a quel bacio con tutto se stesso.  
Si aggrappò a lui per non cadere, era difficile restare in equilibrio con una gamba sola ma il contatto tra i loro corpi evidentemente eccitati fece gemere Flint in maniera oscena.  
Silver sorrise contro le sue labbra e Flint sapeva a cosa stava pensando, che amava condurre il gioco anche quando sembrava che fossero gli altri a farlo.  
Perciò si staccò da lui e si sedette sul letto.  
John lo fissava, il respiro affannato e gli occhi pieni di desiderio.  
Eppure non si muoveva di un millimetro.  
Flint stava impazzendo.  
-Non ti pregherò se è quello che credi...-sbottò.   
-Capitano posso assicurarti che prima della fine di questa nottata lo farai eccome- gli rispose Silver.  
Si avvicinò a Flint trascinando la sua gamba malandata.  
Il respiro di Flint accelerò e il suo cuore iniziò a battere all'impazzata per l'eccitazione.  
Non credeva che avrebbe potuto provare ancora quelle emozioni.  
Silver si tolse lo stivale che lo aiutava a camminare e si sdraio sul letto puntellandosi con i gomiti. Tirandosi dietro Flint.   
Strinse le mani intorno ai suoi fianchi spingendosi contro di lui, muovendosi lentamente.  
Lo stava torturando.  
Flint imprecò e John rise.  
Quel bastardo lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Prese le sue mani e gliele bloccò sopra la testa con una mano, Silver continuava a fissarlo ma non disse nulla lo lasciò fare.   
Inizio a baciarlo sotto al collo e quello fu il turno di Silver di gemere. Ma non era abbastanza. infilò l'altra mano sotto la camicia e lentamente si insinuò sotto il tessuto leggero. La sua mano accarezzava la sua pelle calda e sudata mentre la sua bocca si impossessava di nuovo di quella di Silver.  
Silver strinse la gamba buona intorno alla sua vita e muovendosi contro di lui gemeva di piacere. Flint pensava di averlo in pugno ma si sbagliava. Silver all'improvviso disse ansimando contro la sua bocca -Spogliami-   
Flint non se lo fece ripetere due volte e gli sfilò la maglia, ma non aveva considerato che così facendo lo aveva liberato, lasciandolo libero di prendere l'iniziativa e adesso Silver lo aveva bloccato sotto di sè.  
Gli sfilò la giacca e poi la maglia e iniziò a slacciargli i pantaloni scoprendogli l'incavo della coscia.  
Si abbassò con sguardo di sfida su di lui, poggiando la bocca sulla sua, iniziò da lì per poi scendere lungo le spalle, Il torace, giocare con i capezzoli e continuare lungo la pancia fino all'incavo delle cosce. Tracciando con la sua lingua tutte le linee e i percorsi della sua anatomia. Poi si fermò a giocare esasperatamente col bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Flint era in estasi non sapeva quanto avrebbe potuto sopportare tutto questo. La sua erezione stretta nei pantaloni ne era la prova.  
Silver poggiò una mano su di di essa è inizio a massaggiarla lentamente. Era una tortura.  
Le scariche di piacere che gli arrivavano al cervello gli annebbiavano la mente, inarcava il suo corpo sotto quelle carezze diaboliche, la lentezza esasperante era frustrante, voleva di più.  
E John lo sapeva, fece scendere i pantaloni sempre più in basso fino a scoprire la sua erezione, mentre continuava a guardarlo, scese con la bocca su di essa ma poi si dedicò ad altre zone meno sensibili, l'incavo delle cosce, il basso ventre, Flint si inarcava sotto di lui disperato.  
-S-sei un bastardo- esclamò Flint tra i gemiti, sapeva quello che voleva fare Silver voleva che lo pregasse.  
Si alzò a guardalo fisso negli occhi  
\- sai quello che devi fare capitano- i capelli neri legati con un laccio gli scendevano sul viso e sulle spalle in disordine, la pelle arrossata intorno alla barba nera e ispida, i suoi occhi azzurri penetranti che lo guardavano pietrificandolo.   
Silver osservava l'uomo che aveva sotto sé, gli occhi che lo guardavano erano gli stessi eppure erano così diversi, erano una novità per lui, il verde delle iridi era più vivo alla luce della candela, più caldo, il suo sguardo carico di desiderio, le labbra arrossate intorno alla barba rossiccia, e la marea di lentiggini che correva lungo tutto il suo corpo, era Flint, il capitano Flint, ed era in suo completo potere.  
-D D'accordo hai vinto.. ti prego- sputò fuori quando Silver poggiò una mano sulla sua erezione esposta e iniziò ad accarezzarle lentissimamente. Ma per John non era abbastanza si tirò su fino a tornare all'altezza delle sue labbra -ti prego ..John- lo corresse.  
Il suo respiro caldo nell'orecchio, il contatto della mano che si avvolgeva intorno all'asta fece perdere la testa a Flint che sbiascico, tra un gemito e l'altro, mentre la mano di Silver si muoveva lentamente su e giù   
-T -ti prego John-.  
Un sorriso diabolico si dipinse sul volto di Silver, lo aveva portato dove voleva ed era la cosa più eccitante che avesse mai fatto.  
Scese a sostituire le mani con le labbra muovendosi su tutta la sua erezione succhiando e leccando.  
Flint aveva gli occhi chiusi e gemeva così forte che Silver per un attimo ebbe paura che la ciurma li avrebbe sentiti, sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare.  
Era meraviglioso sdraiato in quel letto mentre si lasciava andare ed era suo, totalmente e incondizionatamente, in quel momento per lui non esisteva nessun altro.  
Flint infilò la mano tra i suoi capelli per spingerlo ancora più contro di se, John ci sapeva fare, lo stava facendo impazzire e non sapeva per quanto ancora avrebbe resistito.  
Aprì gli occhi e lo vide, incrociò il suo sguardo che si beava della sua resa incondizionata.  
E mentre lo fissava, fissava i suoi occhi azzurri sapeva che era arrivato al limite è che non avrebbe resistito oltre, così fece per allontanarlo, ma John non si staccò continuò meticolosamente il suo lavoro.  
-J..John non resisto io..io..- lo avvisò  
John non aveva intenzione di mollare.  
E Flint venne dentro la sua bocca tra i brividi e gli spasmi di piacere.  
John si sdraio accanto a lui con un sorriso furbo, a trentadue denti, stampato sul volto, aveva vinto, sembrava un bambino la mattina di Natale che ha appena ricevuto il suo giocattolo preferito.   
Flint col respiro affannato cercava di riprendere fiato.  
-Sei un vero bastardo John Silver!- lo rimproverò.   
-Ma se credi che sia finita ti sbagli di grosso-  
Rotolò su di lui e lo bloccò col peso del proprio corpo.  
-Non mi aspettavo di certo.. Capitano.. che ti saresti arreso senza combattere-   
Si spinse contro di lui con la sua eccitazione evidente. -fammi vedere quello che sai fare- lo sfidò.  
John aveva ragione lui non era per niente come Thomas, pensò Flint, non lo era affatto, il loro rapporto era diverso, con lui tutto era diverso, con lui era una costante sfida su chi dei due avesse il controllo sull'altro, una lotta aperta su chi prevalesse per affermare il proprio potere lo era sempre stato, ed anche adesso, che si rotolavano nudi tra le coperte era così, ed era meravigliosamente eccitante.  
Lo baciò con avidità e passò la sua lingua su di esse, John cerco di baciarlo ma lui lo spinse indietro.   
John lo fissò negli occhi e si pentì della tortura che gli aveva causato poco prima, perché sapeva che adesso sarebbe stato il suo turno di implorare.   
Flint iniziò a baciare il suo collo lentamente alternando lingua a denti.  
John gemette piano.- C capitano..-   
-Mi piace- disse contro il suo orecchio.  
Mentre scendeva a leccare lentamente i suoi capezzoli.  
-C cosa? - chiese Silver perso nel piacere ormai consapevole di essere stato privato di qualsiasi potere precedentemente guadagnato.  
\- il..fatto..che..tu..non..riesca..a...smettere..di..considerarmi.. il ..tuo ...capitano- rispose e accompagnava ogni parola con un bacio sul suo corpo mentre scendeva sempre più in basso.  
Sapeva per certo che Silver lo ammirava e lo rispettava e il fatto che non riuscisse per qualche ragione a considerarsi un suo pari lo appagava in qualche modo.  
Si soffermò lentamente a slacciare i suoi pantaloni.  
glieli sfilò e poi lo fece girare di schiena, l'erezione di John premeva abbandonata contro le coperte, mentre Flint ricopriva di baci il suo collo, infilava le mani tra i suoi capelli e mordeva le sue spalle.   
Silver era arrivato al limite e anche se non avrebbe voluto dargliela vinta così in fretta la sensazione della lingua che si faceva strada nel suo sedere gli fece perdere ogni concezione di umana razionalità.  
-va bene va bene Capitano ti prego-  
Flint si alzò su di lui la sua erezione di nuovo viva contro il suo fondoschiena e gli disse all'altezza dell'orecchio -Come scusa? Non ho sentito puoi ripete.  
Ma John si rifiutava di implorare ancora, allora Flint si allontanò da lui e lo fece voltare di nuovo.  
John lo guardava e avrebbe voluto gridare per la frustrazione.   
Flint lo fissava con un sorriso malizioso -sei un osso duro Capitano-  
Si abbassò sulla sua erezione e la coprì con la sua bocca.  
Un suono gutturale e indistinto usci dalle labbra serrate di John, mentre Flint si muoveva su e giù lungo tutta l'asta.  
Ma all'improvviso Flint si staccò e tornò a fissarlo negli occhi, stavolta era il suo momento e se lo sarebbe gustato fino in fondo.  
-Cristo Capitano ti prego ti prego ti prego...- lo implorò.  
Aveva vinto per adesso almeno.  
Si abbassò di nuovo su di lui e continuò quello che aveva lasciato in sospeso.  
-oh mio dio ..oh mio dio io non..- il mondo di John esplose in mille piccole schegge di piacere che si estesero lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
Flint si tirò su e si riporto alla sua altezza.  
John aveva il fiato corto ma non ne aveva ancora abbastanza, forse non ne avrebbe avuto mai abbastanza, quanto ancora poteva durare quella notte?  
Appena fu in grado di nuovo di parlare si tirò di nuovo Flint addosso.  
-John cosa? -   
-Sei Già stanco capitano? - gli domandò in tono di sfida.  
Iniziò a baciarlo di nuovo e Flint non se lo fece ripetere due volte, in un tempo brevissimo si ritrovarono di nuovo entrambi eccitati e al limite.  
-Prendimi- disse all'improvviso John serio fissandolo negli occhi, nessuna traccia di imbarazzo, a Flint suonava più come un comando che come una richiesta.  
-Come scusa?-chiese sorpreso.  
-Ti voglio capitano, voglio che tu ti perda dentro di me- ammise senza nessun pudore, il suo volto era serio e deciso.  
-Voglio essere una cosa sola con te ..voglio che questa sera per te io sia tutto il tuo mondo.- confessò.  
Flint probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a John ma lui lo era e non solo quella sera, era l'unica fottutissima cosa che avesse in tutto l'intero cosmo.  
-John sei sicuro?- chiese di nuovo.  
-Non crederai che questa sia la mia prima volta capitano?- gli sorrise malizioso.  
-Hai paura di farmi male? Come sei dolce!-continuò prendendolo in giro.  
-Sei insopportabile lo sai? e te la sei cercata!- disse Flint gettandosi su di lui.  
Lo girò di spalle e si sdraio su di lui.  
Si dedicò al suo sedere con la lingua mentre le sue mani stringevano e graffiavano, gemiti di piacere uscivano dalla bocca di John  
-C acapitano- si lasciò fuggire.  
Il capitano di sdraiò di nuovo su di lui, la sua erezione che premeva contro il sedere di John che si spingeva contro di lui impaziente  
-Adesso- disse John e Flint lo fece voltare.  
Lo guardò diritto negli occhi ed entrò dentro di lui con una spinta decisa che fece gemere John di dolore.  
-John..?- si preoccupò il capitano.   
-Non ti fermare ..non ti fermare..- biascicò John sopraffatto dal piacere mentre erano un tutt'uno.   
Flint continuò a muoversi con spinte sempre più decise e John gemeva .  
Le mani contro il suo petto e tra i suoi capelli iniziò scese infine a lavorare sulla sua erezione.   
-Più in fretta capitano ...più in fretta- intimò John   
Flint si avvicinò al suo orecchio e piano gli disse:  
-James.. chiamami James-  
-John si stupì della vulnerabilità che sentiva in quella richiesta.  
-James..- ripetè guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
-James ti voglio ..adesso- aggiunse.   
-Cristo John..- imprecò il capitano mentre faceva del suo meglio per non perdere del tutto il controllo.  
Quelle parole dette così come un ordine lo fecero eccitare ancora di più e iniziò a spingere con più forza, mentre lo stesso ritmo la sua mano si muoveva su e giù lungo erezione di John.   
-Si.. si ..così James- John con le mani serrate dietro il suo bacino lo spingeva ancora più affondo dentro di se senza ritegno incurante di chi potesse sentirli.  
-tu ..sarai.. davvero ..la.. mia.. fine.. John ..Silver..- ammise Flint mentre accompagnava ogni parola con una spinta.  
-Questo è soltanto l'inizio James- lo ammonì Silver tra gli ansiti.   
Vennero insieme contemporaneamente.  
Molto più tardi quando le prime luci del mattino si affacciavano all'orizzonte, si ritrovato entrambi sfiniti sdraiati uno affianco all'altro.  
-Dovremmo fermarci prima o poi, abbiamo una guerra da vincere e non so se riuscirò a reggermi in piedi mi hai sfinito- ammise Flint.  
Silver rise e a disse innocentemente  
-Io non ci riuscirei comunque- indicando la sua gamba, o meglio la mancanza di essa.  
-Sei un idiota!- disse Flint ma non poté fare a meno di ridere.  
-Bene capitano ricorda quando sarai la fuori e sarai tentato di accopparmi, che questo idiota ti ha fatto avere diversi orgasmi stanotte- e lo guardò per vedere la sua reazione.   
Il capitano arrossi.   
Aveva un lato pudico, forse residuo della sua educazione militare, che John aveva scoperto e che adorava provocare.  
-Non preoccuparti James sarà il nostro piccolo segreto- lo canzonò ancora John.   
-Non credo che possa rimanere un segreto ancora a lungo, non sono stato l’unico ieri notte ad avere orgasmi multipli- lo fissò sorridendo compiaciuto.  
-Colpito e affondato capitano- ammise John e poi chiese grattandosi la testa preoccupato -Dici che ci avranno sentito?   
Flint lo guardo di sottecchi   
-A te sicuramente- rise malizioso.  
-Sei insopportabile lo sai-rispose John ma non era arrabbiato.  
-Mai quanto te- rispose Flint ma anche lui era divertito.  
-Dovresti andare- aggiunse.  
-Anche tu- lo rimproverò John.  
-Sei tu il capitano- gli ricordo Flint.  
-Odio essere il capitano- ammise Silver.  
-Lo so lo odiavo anche io- confermò Flint.  
-Lo avevo capito!- disse si guardarono ancora per un po’ e poi iniziarono a vestirsi.  
La battaglia per Nassau stava per cominciare.


End file.
